Various methods have been developed for patterning semiconductor constructions. Among such methods is imprint lithography. Imprint lithography involves pressing an imprint reticle into a moldable material to form a pattern in the moldable material, and subsequently transferring the pattern to a semiconductor construction underlying the moldable material. Numerous versions of imprint lithography have been developed, including, for example, techniques in which imprinting is conducted into a thermoplastic or thermoset polymer, and techniques in which imprinting is conducted into light-curable materials.
Imprint lithography is being developed as an alternative approach to optical lithography (so-called photolithography), and may enable formation of patterns having feature widths less than those attainable by photolithography. Accordingly, there is a desire to develop procedures for applying imprint lithography techniques to the fabrication of semiconductor constructions.
One type of semiconductor construction which has wide application is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device. DRAM devices comprise a charge storage unit (typically a capacitor) electrically connected with a transistor. DRAM devices are usually formed in large arrays across semiconductor substrates, and there is a continuing desire to increase the packing density of such arrays and thereby attain increasing levels of integration.